The present invention relates to a sensor for measuring accelerations, such as for example, for automatic release of occupant protecting devices in power vehicles.
Sensors of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. In a known sensor during deviation from a course of movement of the vehicle or vehicle part a control signal is produced. The sensor has a support of monocrystalline material in which a pendulum with a seismic mass mounted on at least two bending bars is etched and a resistance is arranged on each of the bending bars. A pendulum is suspended on a torsion bar, and twisting of the bars is determined by expansion measuring strips arranged in a Wheatstone bridge. Such sensors are relatively strongly transversely sensitive and have no warning device in the event of break in the torsion bars.